Mystery Way
}} is a bonus dungeon in Yo-kai Watch 2 ''located in the Deserted House in San Fantastico. With the Oni Evolution Update, Mystery Way received three, new subareas: }}, }}, and }}. How to Access Mystery Way Mystery Way can be accessed after the player links ''Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits ''and ''Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls. After linking both games, the player must talk to Mister E outside of the Deserted House to receive the Spooky Key. Once the Spooky Key has been obtained, the player can head into Mystery Way inside the Deserted House. Bony Spirits Way Bony Spirits Way can be accessed after the player links Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits ''and ''Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters. After linking both games, the player must talk to Mister E outside of the Deserted House to receive the Boar Key. Once the Boar Key has been obtained, the player must advance through Mystery Way until he/she reaches the ramp. The player can now go through the door with Arachnus. Fleshy Souls Way Fleshy Souls Way can be accessed after the player links Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls ''and ''Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters. After linking both games, the player must talk to Mister E outside of the Deserted House to receive the Deer Key. Once the Deer Key has been obtained, the player must advance through Mystery Way until he/she reaches the ramp. The player can now go through the door with Toadal Dude. Gold-Gleaming Highway Gold-Gleaming Highway can be accessed after the player links all three versions of Yo-kai Watch 2. After linking all three games, the player must talk to Mister E outside of the Deserted House to receive the Butterfly Key. Once the Butterfly Key has been obtained, the player must advance through Mystery Way until he/she reaches the ramp. The player can now go through the door with Walkappa. Points of Interest Items Mystery Way and its subareas have many item boxes throughout each dungeon. These item boxes contain items such as equipment and items to sell. The main item that players will want to get is the Moxie Mark, a key item that allows the player to fight and befriend Moximous N or Moximous K in Harrisville. The Moxie Mark is in an item box in the eastbound section of Gold-Gleaming Highway. Boss Yo-kai There are four Boss Yo-kai that can only be fought in Mystery Way and its subareas. They are Goldy Bones, Retinado, Hans Galore, and Glitzy Bones. All of these bosses are palette swaps of bosses introduced in Yo-kai Watch 2, and their fights are practically identical to these bosses. Goldy Bones and Glitzy Bones are palette swaps of Gutsy Bones. Retinado is a palette swap of Eyeclone, and Hans Galore is a palette swap of Hans Full. Each Boss Yo-kai will give a Crank-a-kai Coin that can only be used in the Crank-a-kai that falls from the sky. Crank-a-kai As mentioned in the previous section, each boss gives a Crank-a-kai Coin. These Crank-a-kai Coins contain at least one Yo-kai that can only be obtained through this method. The Mystery Coin is a reward for beating Goldy Bones. The Boar Mystery Coin is a reward for beating Retinado. The Deer Mystery Coin is a reward for beating Hans Galore. The Butterfly Mystery Coin is a reward for beating Glitzy Bones. Contents of Mystery Coin The Mystery Coin is the only method to befriend Flengu and Sandi in Yo-kai Watch 2. Contents of Boar Mystery Coin The Boar Mystery Coin is the only method to befriend Rubinyan in Yo-kai Watch 2. Contents of Deer Mystery Coin The Deer Mystery Coin is the only method to befriend Topanyan in Yo-kai Watch 2. Contents of Butterfly Mystery Coin The Butterfly Mystery Coin is the only method to befriend Sapphinyan, Emenyan, and Dianyan in Yo-kai Watch 2. Oni Yo-kai In Bony Spirits Way, Fleshy Souls Way, and Gold-Gleaming Highway, the player can find Gargaros, Ogralus, and Orcanos. Talking to them will allow the player to challenge them to the battle. If the player wins, he/she might befriend them. Gargaros can be found in Bony Spirits Way. Ogralus can be found in Fleshy Souls Way. Orcanos can be found in Gold-Gleaming Highway. Trivia * While the player can find Yo-kai of the Wicked Tribe in Mystery Way, he/she cannot legitimately befriend them in Mystery Way. * Mystery Way has been used as a map for events in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble multiple times. In Other Languages Category:Locations Category:Dungeon Category:Mystery Way Category:Yo-kai Watch 2 Locations